


No shame

by withered



Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [58]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Is Trying, Courtship, Cultural Differences, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Hugs, M/M, Oblivious Tony Stark, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), not team Cap friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:35:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withered/pseuds/withered
Summary: "They think we're dating," Barnes deadpans."Well, there was an implication..." Tony winces. "I mean, I usually do a lot worse with Rhodey, but everyone knows that's a strictly platonic brotherly bond. You, on the other hand..." The sentence hangs, and Barnes raises a brow, lip curling in a smirk that makes everything so muchworsebecausegoddamn you, you know youlook like sex on legs on a good day; the press knows my type and you areit.Damn it, Tony remembers why he shouldn't be a brat.He makes bad decisions when he's a brat.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Who's been lovin' you good? [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/918138
Comments: 194
Kudos: 1920
Collections: Stark in love, Winteriron all the time





	No shame

**Author's Note:**

> So, silly me - I posted "Close to me" thinking I hadn't moved it onto ao3 *but I did* when I edited "Yours", an earlier entry into the series - so for those wondering, I deleted "Close to me" because of that. Sorry about any confusion that caused, thank you to Ashray for catching that!

Tony’s being a brat. He knows it, and he doesn’t care.

It’s been a long two years of Accords negotiation, Avengers line-up reshuffling, UN meetings, alien invasions, and yet another meeting with the government security council on why Tony hasn't gotten the Rogues back.

(Never mind that Tony's still pushing the "we don't know where they are" narrative because T'Challa can't afford any heat from the global community when he's still trying to gather the war dogs around the globe as it is.)

Tugging at his tie and undoing the last button of his shirt, Tony tries to breath through the sudden burst of hysteria clawing at his lungs.

(It's always his goddamn lungs.)

Tony is. Tired. And done. And if no one can piss him off before his blood pressure sky rockets that would be _super_.

But because life is unfair, and _his life_ is a disaster; Tony never gets a break, and he feels like he’s going to cry from the frustration of it all because something _does_ happen. This something is an overly enthusiastic politician who has spent the last two months since his appointment chasing after Tony to _politely insist_ that he reopen the weapons making division of Stark Industries. Because that’s what the world needs right now. _Weapons._

Tony can feel his left arm start to ache which would be more worrisome without Extremis, but the phantom tug is a nice reminder about things like _blood pressure, you promised Pep, you promised Fri. Rhodey will kill you if you somehow land up in the med bay even though you’re supposed to be indestructible now. Don’t do it, Tony. Don’t -_

“Hey,” Barnes says, appearing out of nowhere as is his wont. And it should scare Tony the way Barnes just _does that_ considering his capabilities, but everyone's got their hang ups. Nonetheless, when Barnes follows this up with a plaintive, “I’ve been looking for you" that usually proceeds a murder, Tony's response should not be, _"Oh thank god."_

Tony's practically thrown himself in Barnes' arms, pressing a passing kiss onto the apple of his cheek, a move that will not only make the politician bristle indignantly for the _indecency of it_ but also probably get Tony shot in the face. Maybe. Barnes' self-control has improved considerably since his move to the Compound. Tony's willing to place his bets.

In fact, the politician is already spluttering, and acting fast, Tony squeezes the arm he'd thrown around Barnes' shoulders and says against his ear in the guise of a nuzzle, "Help a guy out a sec, and I'll give you anything you want."

Barnes, to his credit, had only frozen for an instant before he's softening in degrees, squeezing back in answer.

Tony doesn’t get hugs nearly often enough, and Barnes-Barnes gives good hugs.

Even in his usual ensemble of black tactical gear, Barnes' arms are apparently more for just crushing heads. They wrap around Tony comfortably, holding him close, bleeding the tension out the longer Barnes holds him until Tony’s practically limp in his arms. And then, Barnes is pulling away, hand warm at Tony’s lower back, and a stubbly kiss plopped sweetly at Tony’s temple before he’s drawling almost distractedly, “Sorry, sir, you’re gonna have to excuse us. I haven’t seen my fella in a while. This isn't important, is it?"

Somehow, even with the casual friendly tone, the way Barnes says the words sounds like a threat, and the politician audibly swallows.

Tony's so overjoyed he could kiss Barnes again.

But he doesn't, of course.

Tony's always had luck when it counted, and he isn't about to push it. Not when Barnes smiles politely at the politician and steers Tony away to his gleeful declaration of, "I haven't made a big wig almost shit himself in anger since I was last summoned to congress."

"I don't even want to know," Barnes says, lip quirking in the corner.

"Liar."

He makes a humming noise in acknowledgment, brows twitching, and continues to steer Tony around. This is only a tragedy because Tony likes watching Barnes prowl around - it's not his fault the Super Soldier has thighs made for the kind of strutting he does! - but the upsides actually outweigh even that, in the comforting scent of gunpowder and fabric softener that makes up Barnes' scent, the surety of the hand on Tony's lower back, and the way they've gotten through the entire building of Stark Industries' satellite office without a single person approaching them. Not even when they get to the lobby, always housing a few nosy reporters and lobbyists and another politician or two.

It's a goddamn miracle.

(Though he does see the flash of a camera phone or two likely because Barnes still has a hand on Tony's lower back, and has been murmuring commentary of the previous politician's displeasure near Tony's ear to make him snigger since they left the tenth floor.

He's going to have to get their media team on that.)

Happy brings the car around, and though his brows lift in surprise at the pair of them together, he doesn't say anything, and raises the partition because he knows Tony way too well for any of the answers to be anything good.

Which is hurtful.

But also a testament to how well Happy knows him.

Nonetheless, Barnes opens the door for Tony and slips right in after him.

Phone in hand to warn Pepper in advance of the possible rumors that'll crop up thanks to Barnes' little escort mission, Tony asks, "So, what brought you to the office, Wonderland?"

"I have something for you."

That gives Tony pause, and not just because Pepper's sending him horrific blocks of text expounding on all the ways he gives her headaches with his drama because there's definitely already an article speculating on his relationship with Barnes and it hasn't even been ten minutes yet. He clears his throat, flashes Barnes an apologetic smile, and says, "Yeah, you might want to hold onto it - I uh - may have gotten you involved in something."

Showing Barnes the screen of his phone, Barnes' eyebrow climbs. "They think we're dating."

"Well, there was an implication..." Tony winces. "I mean, I usually do a lot worse with Rhodey, but everyone knows that's a strictly platonic brotherly bond. You, on the other hand..." The sentence hangs, and Barnes raises a brow, lip curling in a smirk that makes everything so much _worse_ because _goddamn you, you know you l_ _ook like sex on legs on a good day; the press knows my type and you are **it**. _

God, Tony remembers why he shouldn't be a brat. He makes bad decisions when he's a brat.

"They think you have Stockholm Syndrome," Barnes points out, brows knitting together, nose scrunching like an adorable bunny because looking like a model isn't fucking enough, he has to be _cute_ too.

"Yeah, their takes are not always worth entertaining," Tony says with a grimace. "Someone sees Beauty and the Beast as a kid once, and suddenly they think they've got a PHD in psychology." Then, with a hopefully comforting grin and a pat on the thigh he telegraphs because he's disregarded Barnes' personal space boundaries enough for one day, Tony says, "Don't worry, I'll take care of it."

Barnes' expression is blank which is his neutral, Tony thinks, even if after Tony removes his hand, Barnes' clenches over the empty space like he's trying to keep the heat there.

Tony subtly turns the air conditioning down, and hopes it helps.

The car ride is mostly silent bar Tony's tapping on the phone to tell Pepper: _No, I don't care if it's good for PR, Barnes did not sign up for his privacy to be scrutinized as my partner, which you know he isn't_ and _No, I won't ask him if he wants to,_ and _Absolutely not, nothing good comes from fake-dating, stop reading fanfiction on your off time, I know you're mad about how Game of Thrones ended but no AU can fix that dumpster fire._

Rounding the corner to approach the Compound, Barnes finally says somewhat haltingly, "I can't return what I got you."

"Hm?"

"Why I came to the office," Barnes says cryptically because he has that down in spades.

Fortunately for Tony, his confusion is answered efficiently. They reach the main courtyard and there's giant container waiting there that looks like - "You got me a prisoner transport unit?" Tony asks, brows lifting. It's Wakandan if the accompanying figures guarding it is any indication.

Barnes nods. "I went to fetch them."

There can only be one _them,_ and when Tony scrambles out of the car to look through the bars, there they are: Handcuffed, out conscious and all accounted for.

"I could kiss you," Tony tells him.

Barnes' expression twitches, and one of the Wakandans snorts, undeterred when Barnes shoots her a look that she answers with a toothy shit-eating grin. Tony doesn't know who she is, but he likes her.

(Her name is Aisha, a hopeful _Dora Milaje_ recruit, and apparently a friend to Barnes when he'd been a goat herder for His Royal Highness, King T'Challa.

Yeah.

Tony's very tempted to buy Barnes some goats to keep on the property as a thank you for getting him the Rogues, but a herd of goats don't _quite have the same_ _impact,_ unaware of the concept of lobola as he is.)

Thanks to the Rogues being on US soil, processing and meetings consume the rest of the day, the media almost forgets about any possible reasons for Barnes' being by Tony's side earlier that day. Almost.

When Tony's expected to make some sort of speech on the steps of the Compound, Barnes is there for "moral support".

("I also live here," he adds when Tony's disbelief is obvious, though that too Tony doesn't entirely buy because Barnes does get territorial, but Tony doesn't think Barnes' voice naturally goes that high when he's talking.

Aisha snickers.)

Nonetheless, front page news alternates between the Rogues being touted out to the UN, and Barnes with Tony: fixing his tie before the speech, standing at his left shoulder, or walking side by side as they return to the Compound's main building.

That there's also a blurred image of Barnes gathering Tony in his arms when Tony's breathing had gone funny from the force of his day hitting him in the solar plexus, does not help either.

(But man, can Barnes give a damn good hug.)

The press has a field day. And keeps having a field day because apparently someone's made a timeline of his and Barnes' interactions in public in the past year since Barnes' return, and it's...incriminating. Not only do they stand closer and closer together as time goes by, but they're caught smirking at each other constantly. It's not Tony's fault that Barnes gets his jokes! 

And listen, Tony knew educating Barnes on what New York was like in the new century would get him in trouble somehow, but he didn't think he'd be accused of _dating_.

Pepper is insistent, "It's good for him to be seen with you too, you know, just ask him!" 

Which Tony doesn't.

Because he's a brat.

And because he'd like one thing in his life to not be built on what he can do for someone else.

Not that Tony tells that to anyone, least of all to Pepper, who's just trying to help. And to Barnes, who's never actually asked for anything the entire time he'd voluntarily returned to the United States. If anything, Barnes has approached everything Tony-shaped with caution, like he's afraid Tony will change his mind and just kick him to the curb. Which, _no, absolutely not._

"You really don't need to be extra nice to me," Tony tells him as a non-sequitur, barging into the living room where Barnes had been minding his own business, barefoot and looking comfortable in a pair of joggers and a NASA t-shirt with his hair all fluffy and soft like _he's trying to give Tony a heart attack_ , and reading something on his tablet which is _oh look, another speculative article about their relationship, how nice_. "I need you to know that because I won't turn on you or kick you out or whatever worse case scenario you've entertained."

Barnes raises his brows. "Alright."

"I'm serious," Tony persists. "I know the Rogues probably told you a bunch of stuff, but you're an Avenger now and a US citizen, independent of me. You and me don't have to do _that,_ " he says, flailing a little at the display on the tablet.

Barnes watches him for a long moment, and then, "Is it because you're not attracted to me?"

Tony chokes. "Excuse me."

"I'm sorry," he says, expression tightening, turning pained. "I shouldn't have assumed, I'm sorry." 

"Wait, what?"

Barnes looks like he wants the ground to swallow him whole, or for Friday to activate shoot-to-kill protocols and aim it at himself. Getting up from the couch, he rubs the back of his neck and mutters, "I should've just gotten you flowers, right? That would've been...a lot clearer? Wouldn't it? Rather than the Rogues? I just figured. You could buy yourself flowers if you wanted 'em, but the Rogues..."

"I wanted to get you a herd of goats," Tony blurts because that's what his brain retained from that day besides wanting to curl up around Barnes like the worst kind of limpet.

Barnes' blushes three shades of red which is adorable and confusing and -

"I'm sorry," Tony shakes his head. "Am I getting this right or am I experiencing a new kind of sleep deprivation? You actually want to...date me?"

"That would proceed the goat thing, yes," is Barnes' reply which still doesn't make sense but it's okay because Tony's drawn into Barnes' arms for another of his awesome hugs, and gets the added benefit of a kiss on the crown, and the ability to linger against Barnes' chest because, as Barnes says, "I was kind of hoping we'd get to do this more."

"All the time, are you kidding me?" is Tony's muffled reply against the fabric of Barnes' shirt. "Do not let me go, I mean it. Your new job is to hug me all the time, you got it?"

"With pleasure, darlin'."

\---

Less than a week later, he's asking Aisha about getting James some goats.

Shuri interrupts to say, "Cows. We barter in cows."

"Barter," Tony repeats, "what -"

"Brides price is calculated in cows," Aisha tells him, with Shuri following up to add, "And as his family, we demand fifty at least. We got him to cut his hair, Stark. Do you know how much work it took to get him to stop looking like a hippie?"

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know or are unfamiliar: Lobola or Lobolo in Zulu, Swazi, Xhosa, Silozi and northern and southern Ndebele (Mahadi in Sesotho, Roora in Shona, Magadi in Setswana, Lovola in Xitsonga), and Mamalo in Tshivenda language, sometimes referred to as "bride wealth" is property in livestock or kind, which a prospective husband or head of his family undertakes to give to the head of a prospective wife’s family in gratitude of letting the husband marry their daughter.
> 
> I figured since Bucky lived freely in Wakanda for about a year, he was introduced to quite a bit of their culture. I wasn't sure what specifics Wakandan culture had, so I used a common practice in my country which is done by several African communities.


End file.
